


Found Lacking

by Asuka



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka/pseuds/Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji reaches a decision. [Set immediately post-series, contains spoilers for the end of the series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Lacking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user omaiwei as part of a fic/drabble meme, reposted here for archiving purposes <3

From the day he had stumbled across the medals and put on the belt for the first time, he had fought only to put an end to the fighting. Now that he had managed to do that, he felt strangely empty inside. Not in the ravenous, insatiable way of a Greeed, but in an utterly detached way. He was finally free to leave the city, travel abroad, help out where he could, and live life one tomorrow at a time, but… a part of him had disappeared along with Uva and Maki and all the core medals save for that very last one.

It was Ankh’s fault, of course. Stubborn until the end, hiding his fears and uncertainties behind that arrogant, utterly frustrating mask of his, it was a wonder that anyone could bring themselves to miss someone so unrelentingly abusive, who brought with him nothing but trouble and expected someone else to clean up every mess.

But he did.

It was strange, because he had always figured that he was going to have to fight Ankh at some point, and defeat him in order to protect the countless lives a fully-revived Greeed could destroy with a sweep of his hand. He’d prepared himself to be ready at any moment to transform with the express purpose of killing or crippling Ankh.

That’s not how it had ended, though, and perhaps that was why he felt that sense of emptiness. Nothing about the way everything had finally ended made sense. Nothing about it was fair. He could no longer feel anything but pity for that poor, pathetic Greeed, created to live a desperate existence with no chance for happiness or satisfaction.

Perhaps there was no better way it could have ended, and maybe Ankh was better off where he could no longer feel anything. But he didn’t want that. For the first time in a long time, Eiji wanted. He wanted Ankh back where he belonged. It was selfish, maybe, but with so much less Greeed in the world, surely just a little selfishness couldn’t hurt.

He fingered the broken medal in his pocket and smiled. This time, he was going to end it on his terms.


End file.
